baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Van Gogh
1Baby Van Gogh is the third or fifth Baby Einstein video. It was released on August 19, 2000 Trivia # On the cover where he has duct tape around his ear is not to be confused with when Vincent Van Gogh has his ear missing. # On the back of the cover, we see pictures of Sierra using some lemons on a sunflower background, then flowers, then Vincent covered in paint. Puppets # Vincent Van Goat # Duck # Bonkers the Turtle # Orange Bunny # Benny Butterfly (2000-2003) # Vivian Van Goat # Morris The Red Moose # Misty The Blue Mouse # Max The Lamb (During The Credits) Colors # Yellow # Green # Orange # Purple # Red # Blue # White # Pink # Black # Brown # Gray # Cyan Segments # Baby Van Gogh # FBI Warning Screen # Dancing Cactus # Opening Titles # Someone screams "YEOW!" when static messes up the paint palette wavy and broken with a loud crash and then Vincent Van Goat comes in and was Covered In Paint, Then Uses A Red Paintbrush In his mouth and turns around left to Paint a "V." on the paint palette then moves around very back and drops it, makes a mad face yelling "HWAAARGH!" and runs away # Colors Overture # Yellow Flower Stem with the word "YELLOW" fading in on a white background # Gumbo The Duck arrives Wildly Having Fun In The Sunflower Field While Those Honey Bees Were Singing, So Gumbo The Duck Runs Away! # Vincent Van Goat Paints A Wheat Field in the Sunset While Vincent Dances, Yellow Supplies or Toys, Vincent Is Finished & Walks Away # Sierra Clark Eats A Lemon And Says "Yellow" # Bugs Finger Puppets (As Replaced By Bugs in 2004) # Auto Shape Sorter # Bonkers The Frog Was Hitting The Green Balloon. Vincent Comes In And Bonkers screams "AAAAAAHHHHH!" And Runs Away, But The Other Green Balloons Pop when accompanied by Banging Sounds and ending with a loud guitar smash as the word "GREEN" appears letter-by-letter, And He Walks Away. # Bonkers The Frog Chills In A Pond # Vincent Van Goat Paints A Lane in the Public Garden, Green Supplies or Toys, Vincent Is Finished & Vincent Walks Away # Brad Boller Says "Green" And Stacks The Green Fake Blocks # Bugs Finger Puppets Again (Replaced By Bugs In 2004) # Jack In The Box # Bach The Rabbit Uses A Magic Wand To Bang The Magic Hat Causing Her Clone To Come Out To Give Her A Kiss and Disappear as the word "ORANGE" appears # Bach The Rabbit Plays In A Real Leaf Pile # Vincent Van Goat Was Dancing & Paints A 14 Sunflowers In A Vase, Orange Supplies or Toys, Vincent Van Goat Is Finished They Applauded & Walks Away # Gabriel Mazon, Aspen Clark And Brad Boller Say Orange # Bugs Finger Puppets Again (Replaced By Bugs In 2004) # Ramp Racer # Vincent Van Goat Sniffs But Vivian Van Goat Appears Vincent Gasps & Says "Oh La La," Picks The Flower, And Gives A Flower For Vivian And Kisses Her and Walk Away with the word Purple appearing from hearts # Vivian Van Goat Is Covered In Paint while Using A Magic Paintbrush and turns around left dropping it then moves around very back and Gets Hit by a 45cm Purple Exercise Ball causing her to scream "YEOW!" and run away going "WOO-HOO-HOO!" with a loud crash # Vincent Van Goat Paints A Orchard Blossom, Purple Toys and Vincent Van Goat Is Finished They Applauded & Walks Away and a Duck quacks the rest of the painting for him # Aspen Clark Picks A Flower And Says Purple # Bugs Finger Puppets Again (As Replaced By Bugs In 2004) # Crazy Train # Morris The Moose Comes In, Trying To Fit The Word Red On The Screen When Flying Away # Morris The Moose Leaps Across The Room With A Red Towel Paper # Vincent Van Goat Was Dancing, Red Objects, Vincent Van Goat Paints The Fishing Boats At The Beach Turns Off The Light & Vincent Turns Into The Duck who paints the rest of it. # Maddison Long Sees Little Red Riding Hood # Bugs Finger Puppets Again (As Replaced By Bugs In 2004) # Euro Train # Misty The Mouse Spots The Last Color On One Of The Six Color Pot and the Blue text appears # Misty The Mouse Uses A Blue Sprinkly Tube To Slurp It And Watches The Moon # Vincent Van Goat Paints A Starry Night, Blue Toys or Supplies, Vincent Is Finished, They Applauded and Walks Away, Brad Says Blue When Off Screen. # Finale # Credits # Pictures at an Exhibition Category:Movies Category:Videos Category:2000 Category:2002 Category:2004 Category:2008 Category:2010 Category:Sierra's Appearances Category:CDs